


Transatlanticism

by FierceKeigo



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceKeigo/pseuds/FierceKeigo
Summary: "I need you so much closer."
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Transatlanticism

_**Jingle jingle.** _

“Two bells, _got you._ ”

Keigo stepped out from the shadows, his arms in the air as you whispered a breathy _'fuck'_ under your breath. You would usually be smug about this, but this time it wasn’t a game.

“Alright C, you caught me, right?”

The lights came on suddenly, and you come out from behind the prop building, dusting off your shirt and sighing. If only he took this seriously.

“You keep failing this exam, K. They’re _never_ going to let you off the hook for this one.”

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck where his golden hair was starting to dangle down. “Doesn’t really matter. It’s either redo this, or get thrown into another one. I’m sure _you’re_ exhausted.”

You shake your head, a reassuring smile spreading across your lips. You could feel his negative energy, despite the sheepish grin on his face, and, despite your own feelings about the situation, it wouldn’t be doing anyone any good to be impatient.

“You’ve been working your ass off. I don’t want to listen to them berate you anymore, I just can’t tak-“

“Then don’t listen, C.” He chuckled, rubbing his neck again, before sighing. “Suppose you _can’t_ really do that, huh?”

He was right. Your quirk didn’t let anything past your ears and eyes. You and him were the dynamic duo, put together with a large group of significantly talented children at a young age. Now, only the two of you were left.

“Little insensitive, but whatever. You always lash out when you’re hungry.” You mumbled as he let out a small laugh.

Taking Keigo’s bullshit was easy, it was _other people’s_ reactions to his bullshit that bothered you. The boy you once knew was growing quickly into a man, his golden blond hair suddenly longer than you remembered, his eyes full of conviction.

“You can’t help it. You were born into circumstance, just like me. Children of greed and lust of power. Sure, our apartments are cozy and we have full bellies every night, but _shit_. We’re still kids.” Keigo sighed, before leaning down to tie his shoe.

Doom and gloom. The negative energy was beginning to overflow, and you knew your old friends heart was feeling the weight.

“You know, it’s not all bad, right? I’m 17 tomorrow!” You beamed, your excitement shooting out of every pore in an attempt to calm his ever growing negative energy.

It worked. You could feel the once choppy seas of Keigo’s emotional state slowly turn into a puddle, his eyes softening up as his shoulders relaxed finally.

“Ahh yes, another birthday, huh? You’re still keeping track?” He laughed, walking over and putting both his hands on your shoulders. “Don’t ever change, alright? Only speck of light in this dungeon is you.”

You turned away before your face gave you away, the heat pressing against your cheeks like someone had put two hot rocks on them. When you reeled it in, you furrowed your brows at him.

“Let’s go eat, you’re becoming feral.” You laughed, rolling your eyes.

He snickered, squeezing your shoulders once more before letting go. The two of you were stuck, but you were thankful Keigo was the one you were stuck with.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Almost like clockwork, as soon as your legs swung over the side of the bed and your feet hit the cold tiles on the floor, the PA squealed before Jin, you and Keigo’s “teacher”, began speaking.

“Miss Calamity, considering that it is your 17th birthday as of 12:00 am, on the date of September 7th, you may have the day of your choosing with whomever of your choosing. Please be mindful as you both are to return back to your apartments by 12:00 am tomorrow morning and be ready for training bright and early.”

Without hesitation, his name left your lips. This was your plan all year. A birthday with your best friend.

“Keigo Takami.”

“ _Who_?” Jin’s voice was more stern as the word crackled through the speaker.

You sighed, rolling your eyes.

“Hawks.”

* * *

“So, they let you bring me along, huh? What if we just took off, you know? I can go _pretty_ fast, I’m sure they’d never find us.” Keigo laughed as you rolled your eyes.

You were walking down the street, a luxury you and Keigo rarely had, on your way to get something to eat for lunch. The smells of the restaurants around you wafted into your nose, making you stomach growl.

“Yeah aside from the debilitating electrical current running through our bodies from our trackers going off as we’re soaring through the air, it sounds like a _pretty_ solid plan.” You grumbled.

His eyes grew wide before busting into a fit of laughter. “Fuck, you think that would make me _faster_?”

“I think it’d be like a moth carrying another moth around and then flying directly into an electrical light trap, if I’m being brutally honest here.” You giggled.

As you stopped in front of the small, quiet, and dimly lit restaurant, Keigo grabbed your arm and stopped you from grabbing the door, pulling you out of the way to the side.

“Well, I got you something, okay?” He chuckled, pulling a small yellow wrapped box from his jacket pocket, complete with a light blue bow, the same color as your quirk when activated.

This was the first time in 10 years Keigo had wrapped a gift for you. You eyes grew wide as you gently took the box from his outstretched hand, before smiling warmly, his cheeks briefly flushing pink before he cleared his throat, all emotion leaving his face. He was so good at concealing, they really had turned him into the perfect weapon.

"I know, I know, you’re surprised I actually wrapped it this year, right?” he sighed, before continuing. “I know we don’t really exist in the best circumstances, but here we are, so...” he rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh, his eyes scanning her face as he felt nervous works quickly begin to leave his lips. “Can you just open it? This part makes me nervous. Kinda the reason why I never wrap things. What am I supposed to do while you unwrap it? Stare at you? React? What is the desired action you’d like me to perform?”  
  
”I’d like you to quit overthinking it, because I’ve already got it open and you reacted _perfectly_. Just a mumbling mess, per usual and I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” You mused, looking up at him before you lifted off the lid of the white box that laid inside the paper.

His eyes met yours and he looked down at your hands, signaling you to open it. You complied, and your eyes grew wide as you took the top off. A beautiful clear crystal on a silver chain laid inside. He smiled as you pulled it out of the box, holding it up to the sunlight. Reaching your hand up to his face, you brushed the hair out of his eyes and traced the rainbow pattern from the sun shining through the stone on his cheek with your thumb.  
  
”Could you?” You asked, unhooking the necklace and pulling your hair to the front.

He nodded and you turned around, your heart starting to beat a little quicker. You could feel him close to your back, the heat from his breath in your ear. When you heard the latch, you turned around and smiled up at him, inches from each other as he stared down at you, ignoring your now racing heart.

“Happy birthday, Cal. Really thankful you’re, wait,-“

His wings shot up in the air quickly, a fourth of his feathers flying up off of them and circling around you, before cocooning around you. A second later, and a muffled explosion shook your body under the thick layer that sounded you. As the feathers slowly dropped off of you, you blinked and tried to adjust your eyes. Dust. So much dust. We’re your ears bleeding? No, you could still hear the chaos, the small explosions, the screaming.

_‘Keigo. Where is Keigo?’_

“ **HAWKS**!” Your voice was loud and pummeled through the chaos around you, shaking the rubble and unstable buildings around you as it bounced off them.

Any second now. He was too fast to get caught up in that blast. You began choking and gasping on the ash around you, smoke and dust filling your lungs. Suddenly, you were above the cloud of ruin, safely in the arms of Keigo.

“Well shit, they don’t call you a banshee for nothing, Cal,” he mumbled, landing on top of a nearby building. “You see him, right?”

Keigo set you down and you saw it. Rising above the dust and smoke, a rather large man covered in a silver body suit whose dead pale eyes were locked in on you and him.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t wanna talk this one out.” You sighed, rolling up your sleeves.

“And on your birthday, of all days. Villains have no respect!” Keigo laughed, before pulling down his visor and eyeing you up and down. “Least you didn’t wear that _realllll_ pretty dress you picked out for dinner tonight.”

“Nah, I saved that for later. Gonna bust that out when we drink all the sake in your room, so I can feel like a classy bitch.” You giggled, nudging his side and holding open your left hand, showing him your palm.

A small blue light rose about two inches up from the center, before flying full speed directly towards the silver suited man and throwing him into a pile of rubble with ease. You laughed, shaking your head. That never got old.

“You didn’t even try, did you?” He sighed, before chuckling. “You call yourself the weak one, but I’m not buying it. All you did was move your arm and you slammed that guy into next week. _Not faaaair_.” Keigo whined, fluttering his wings in frustration.

“Pay attention Hawks. There’s two more coming from the West and-“

“Four more coming from the North. I know, I know. What do you take me for after over 10 years? Some kinda amateur?” He laughed, swooping you up into his arms again, your arms locking around his neck by default, and launching the two of you back into the air.

He began going in the direction of a forest where you trained together as kids, and you knew he had a plan.

“Hawks? Now would be a really great time to-“

“Cal, you already know what I’m doing. We’re going to do this like we did back then when we trained. No holding back, no civs around.”

The tops of the trees were just coming into view and you mentally prepared yourself to land and fight, but something stopped Keigo in his track, the look in his eyes terrifying you. You followed them to the silver suit you had thrown earlier, now hovering just a few feet in front of the two of you. How did he manage to get in front of you so quickly?

Suddenly, he inhaled sharply and loudly, before a burst of air left his lips and a strong wind ripped you from Keigo’s arms. Another gust of wind hit you from below from Keigo’s wings as he jetted down below you and attempted to slow you down, however, you still hit the ground like a bullet, a loud and short scream escaping your lips as your body made contact with the ground. You just couldn’t react fast enough. Had you been stronger, fully capable, you wouldn’t have ended up in this position.

You were positive nearly all of your bones were broken and regardless of the fact that they had already began healing, you were bleeding out faster than your power could fix you. You just weren’t strong enough yet. Keigo didn’t speak as he landed, holding the throat of the suited man, before squeezing the life from him with a loud ‘ **crack** ’. He threw his lifeless body to the side before walking over to you, carefully rolling you over, and cradling your head.

“K-“ Blood spilled from your lips, pouring out onto his sleeve as he gently tried wiping it up.  
  
”Save it for later, please, just save it for later. You know,” he pressed his right hand against your cheek, the heat in his palm warming the skin underneath, which had started to become cold and clammy, “we’re totally gonna laugh about this shit at dinner tonight, alright? You haven’t shown me the pretty dress, Cal, you are supposed to wear that fuckin-“

His breath hitched in his throat as your eyes scanned his face, committing it to memory. The way the black markings on his eyes brought out the golden color of the iris, the way his hair fell down in his face, the soft gentle lips that always spoke the words you needed to hear when things got heavy. You focused on his lips when, suddenly, that feeling in your stomach. It was growing out of control, your heart began pounding, and instantly, your body temperature rose. You were running out of time.   
  
“Keigo, I’ll always be right behind you, and-“

He began shaking his head quickly before an explosion went off just a few miles behind him. Suddenly, the trained professional melted away before you, and Keigo looked like that scared little child again for the first time in years. His eyes filled with fear, and his hands gripped you harder now, his pain littered across his face. He was at his limit.

“Shit, SHIT! Shit, I can’t move you or I could disfigure your body if I disrupt the healing process. C’mon, you fuckin’ MORON, think!”

Goosebumps broke out across your arms as your legs began to feel lighter and lighter. Out of time. Your fingertips got cold and you reached up weakly, pushing the hair out of his eyes one more time as he inhaled sharply, biting down on his trembling lower lip and gazing back at you, his eyes pleading as tears streamed down his face.

“Keigo, always do what makes you happy, don’t let them clip your wings. Always be the smartest one in the room and don’t ever let- let them know what type of power you really hold. Don’t ever let them do anything more than scratch your surface.”

He placed his hand over yours, the warmth radiating on your now icy skin. You couldn't help but feel an intense guilt in this moment, knowing you were really leaving him behind. Keigo was on his own, now, and it was breaking your heart. 

“Wait, don’t do this. Don’t go, don’t leave me, too..” His voice cracked as he looked deeply into your eyes, pleading with every ounce of his soul. He grabbed your arm as it began fading away to ash, tears pouring down his cheeks, his sobs openly flowing out how, his hands shaking violently as reality fully set in. He was losing you. 

“I don’t even get to hold you, I-“

With the last of your strength, you reached your other arm up and pulled him down into you, cradling his head in your neck and whispering in his ear. “I’ll hold you then. Don’t forget my necklace.”  
  
It was the last thing you ever said to Keigo Takami. He watched as you disappeared around him, the only thing remaining was the necklace he had gifted you not 30 minutes before. You had died on your 17th birthday. Keigo yelped quietly this time, utterly defeated, clutching the necklace in his hands until his voice became a squeak, his throat closing. He was ready for someone to attack and strike him down, the will to live completely leaving his soul.

Suddenly, his hand began burning. He dropped the necklace on the ground, wiping the tears from his eyes. The once clear necklace was now glowing bright blue.


End file.
